battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yevata Industries
This is Yevata, a company which seperated from ISR when it was on the verge of dieing. It has become a successful company, selling military equipment and weapons to other nations, while also owning land with tourist attrations and sell civilian merchandice to help subsidize it's economy. It's army is small but professionally trained, so it would be a hard fight. Enrollment #Character Name #Reasons for joining #Ships you are bringing #Ships Contributing #Behavior around others? #'Optional' Do you like building creatively or off pictures? Rules There really is no rules, but to obey your supriors, and to fend for yourself. We do not get involved with war unless it concerns us. Allies and Enemies Allies- NAP- IN Trade alliances- IN Enemies- Tech We get most of our tech from our contracts, but we do research Tech Research Electro magnetic pluse shield- finished 11.3.15 Multi-spectral cloak- 12.03.15 Micro-tech architecture- 12.16.15 Design & Production Research Tech Available MAC's Lasers Heavy Lasers Advanced Rocketry Astroid Mining Optical Cloaking AI Advanced AI Nano-Tech Bio-technology Adv. Railguns Sublight Drives Anti-Gravity Nano-Tech Fabrication Advanced Metallurgy and Material Science Nanite Armor Reconstruction Electro-Lasers Energy Storage Advanced Warp Warp Detection Cybernetics Anti-matter Particle Beams Plasma weaponry Warp Disruption Advanced Physiology Cyberbio-fusion Blink Stealth Materials Advanced Electronic Warfare Sentient AI Super Fast Warp Warp Sync Electrothermal-Chemical Technology Telepedoes Advanced Particle Beams Weapons Satellites Guided Munitions Advanced Missile Systems Advanced Targeting Systems Advanced Nuclear Technology Advanced Combat Gear Point Defense Lasers FTL Communication Design & Production tech Anti-Gravity- Cheaper, More efficent Particle Weaponry- Cheaper Multi-Purpose Weaponry- Railgun/Particle Beam Anti-matter Reactors- Cheaper Multi-Purpose Charge- Plasma/Explosive Ranks This is similar to UMG, but there is a ranking system for suprior officers, using numbers(1 is highest, 10 the lowest, and anything below reserved for punishment) (1) Head Coorinator Slether Lin- TBA (2) Mikhail Forge- Former leader of UMG Merchandice(military equipment availible) Current value of currency- 1 YID= $1.70 USD Tanks Yevata standardized hull, tracked.jpeg|The new standardized hull for Yevata, this hull is designed for all tracked vehicles, having modularity over all else, with everything being able to be switched out, including tracks, armor, and turret Yevata main battle tank.jpeg|The Matilda class MBT is a new class of Yevata MBT, it's 170mm particle beam weapon and strong armor allowing it to face off against most other tanks and win. Yevata SPG.jpeg|The new SPG for Yevata, it uses a 280mm howitzer for bombardment of enemy positions, and is made to keep up with the Matilda MBT and support it. Yevata TD.jpeg|The new TD for Yevata, it uses a 280mm particle beam weapon with heavy frontal armor to destroy enemy tanks and fortifications. Yevata standardized hull, hover.jpeg|Yevata's standardized hull for hover tanks, with the same modular system as the tracked hull. Crawlers/Mechs Scorpion attack crawler.jpeg|The Scorpion class Attack Crawler is a mech designed specifically with attack in mind. It has a 200mm particle beam weapon on it's tail, and has very high mobility with flexible body and limbs. It also carries 4 60mm particle beam blasters and multiple small missile launchers, and a larger complement of missiles near the rear. It has thin composite armor plates over it's body, and has a bio-metal alloy for it's inter layers. It is run by a sentient AI, allowing it to operate independently of other forces. Aircraft SMF-500.jpeg|SMF-500, Capable of Mach 8 flight and a multitude of 60mm particle beams and 6 wing 105mm particle beam guns, as well as a 170mm swivel particle beam Weapons & Attachments Yevata pistol.jpeg|Yevata's pistol, a .50 cal particle beam weapon, with modular attachments which integrate smoothly with the gun Yevata battle rifle.jpeg|Yevata's battle rifle, with the same modular system as the pistol, it has a .60 cal particle beam and a holographic sight which displays a dot, along with information on the weapon(charge availible, overheat, rounds of particles, etc) Civilian Merchandice Yevata car.jpeg|Yevata hover car, designed to be for the civilian market, it is fairly expensive, but it can be had with tires, allowing it to be cheap. Capable of 170mph. Shipyards You can order ships from how you descripe them, or give some kind of info, and we'll try to make one for you to the best of our ability. Fleet Lin's Fleet New navy's ship.jpeg|Yevata Class corvette Yaltalia.jpeg|Yaltalia Class frigrate Corella.jpeg|Corella Class broadside frigrate Forge's Fleet IMG_3348.png| Redding Class LTS IMG_3356.png| Redding Class ESD IMG_77779.PNG| Hammerhead Class EBC Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Mercenaric Fleet Category:Corporate Navies Category:Non-Government Organizations